Life with Eponine
by ThatBroadwayFreak
Summary: What if Eponine lived? Would there be any hope for her and Marius? Raked K for now.
1. Life

**Hey guys! I decided to write a LM fanfiction! This is my first LM fic, so don't go too hard on me! Anyway, what if Eponine lived, and Marius figured out his feelings? **

"_And rain, will make the flowers"_

_"Grow"_

Marius POV

No. She can't be. My best friend can't be dead.

" NO!"

"She's still alive!" shouted Gavroche.

"Listen, Gav. I know-"

"No, I hear her breathing. Get Joly!"

Joly came over in seconds, and proved Gavroche right.

"Marius, we have to take her to your place. She'll be alright for now."

"I can't fight with you for a little bit. Take care. Ferre, can you watch over Gavroche?"

"Anything for you, Pontmercy."

Eponine POV

I didn't know where I was.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, dearie, you're in Marius' house. He's just checking up on his friends. He'll be here in a little bit. I'm Leala, the maid here."

I tried sitting up, but that would be so painful, so I just decided to stay where I was.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

Leala gave me a quick bath and got all the years of knots out, and I felt like someone else. It would take me time to get used to this type of lifestyle, but I liked it.

About 10 minutes, Marius came home, and was surprised to see me...

"Eponine..."

**I gave you a cliffie! Anyway, in case you were wondering why I picked the name Leala, I was looking at French names and found this name. It means "Loyal", and she is. She's been Marius' maid for years, and has done so much for Marius. I'm so sorry about the short chapter. I needed to start off this fic. Review! I wanna know what you think!**


	2. Feelings

**It's me again! Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter! I promise this one will be longer. Enjoy!**

Marius POV

"Marius"

"Oh, Eponine, I thought this was the end. Thank God you're still alive! I still don't know why you would do something like that. You could have died!"

"I would have died for you. Of course you didn't care because you love Cosette, and would do anything for her, yet didn't even acknowledge my existence!"

"I'd never do anything like that!"

"Sounds like it."

Why would my friend talk like this? I didn't understand.

"I thought I was doing something for you by letting you stay here."

"Only because you were too nice to not do so. If Cosette were dying, you two would be here in a second!"

I couldn't bear it anymore. Without thinking, I hit her. Right where she was shot.

Eponine POV

I was speechless.

"I got what I deserved. I should be leaving for my house. Good day, monsieur"

Marius POV

Leala looked at me

"Wait, Eponine! Can we talk?"

It was nighttime, so Eponine met me on my bed.

"Listen, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. But I love you. I didn't think you'd love me back!"

"How could you be so blind? I've loved you ever since we met. If you love me so much, why are you still dating Cosette?"

"She's gone. Her father didn't want to be near the barricades so he moved to England. He doesn't know, and Cosette doesn't even know. Listen, I want to be more than friends."

"Now that we're in this situation, I will admit I've loved you for years."

Then, Eponine got tired, and soon Marius grew tired, and Eponine fell asleep in his arms. Marius gave her a kiss and fell asleep, happy to have admitted his feelings.

The next day, the revolution was over. All of his friends were okay, but most of them were seriously injured and in the hospital. Even little Gavroche managed to stay alive. Marius was glad to hear this news. Minutes later, Eponine woke up in the guest room with Marius sitting on the side."

"Marius, what are you doing here?"

"You fell asleep in my arms, so when I woke up after a terrible nightmare, I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you to the guest room."

"Thanks."

They went about their day. The next day, Eponine wouldn't wake up.

"LEALA! ANYONE!"

"Calm down, dear. What's going on?"

"'Ponine won't wake up. What should we do?"

"The hospital is only a block away. Go there. The doctors may know what to do."

"_Merci, madame._"

Within 10 minutes, they were at the hospital, then waited an hour before the nurse came out.

"Anyone here a relative of Eponine?"

I wasn't related to her. There was no way of seeing her

"I am. I'm her brother. My name is Marius."

"Okay, I guess you can come with me. She's in a coma."

"What?"

No. I almost lost her once. I'm not losing her again.

A week went by, and I was completely hopeless. I grabbed Eponine's hand

"Listen, Eponine. Don't die. There's lots of good in the world. I love you, and want to be a part of your life. Please, wake up. I apologize for anything I did. Please, just give me another chance. Please, I love you."

Those words must have been magic, for after I finished saying them, I felt her hand squeeze mine. Could this be?

"Marius, you're here."

"Of course I am. Tell me, are you in pain?"

"No, well yes. Don't leave me."

"I won't. Are you able to stand."

"I think so."

"Listen, I got news that your father is somewhere here in the hospital. We need to go!"

The footsteps grew louder, until someone came into the room.

"Eponine, why are you with this terrible boy?"

**Another cliffie! That's the last one. In case you're confused, Eponine fell into a coma and woke up. There was a rumor that Thenardier was around somewhere. Then, he thought Marius was bad because he had been part of the revolution. As you can tell, he won't be too nice to him, or someone else... That's all I can say before spoiling the next chapter. Anyway, Cosette will come next chapter, so be prepared. I will have a couple more chapters for today! BTW, in this fanfiction, Samantha Barks is Eponine, Eddie Redmayne is Marius, and Sacha Baron Cohen is Thenardier. Also, next chapter will be funnier. I just had to have Marius figure out his feelings, so that he would be closer to Eponine! **

_Merci- _Thank you

_Madame_- Ma'am


End file.
